


As You Wish

by Korraso



Category: GoT - Fandom, Princess Bride - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korraso/pseuds/Korraso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Princess Bride AU drabble from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JonxSansa drabble. I hope you enjoy it!

“Rest highness,” The man in black said to Sansa, directing her to a boulder for her to sit on with a little unnecessary harshness. He didn’t want her to faint when they were running away from both Vizzini and her  **fiancé**  . She fell onto the boulder and looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face. “I know who you are, your harshness reveals it; you’re the Dread Pirates Roberts. Admit it!” The man in black bowed with a smirk on his face, “With pride. What can I do for you? ” was his response.

Her face held no expression but her eyes were filled with anger, hate, and sadness. “You can die, cut into a thousand pieces.” he responded by tsking and asked whyshe held so much hate for him. “You killed my love.”

“It’s possible,” he said, “I killed a lot of people. Who was this lover of yours, not a prince like this one? Was he rich and savvy?”  His was voice was surprisingly even and did not express his true emotions  in anyway, which he desperately didn’t wish for her to detect.

“No, a farm boy, poor… With eyes like the night sky before a storm.” Her eyes became wistful while thinking of her beloved Jon, while her face remained cold. “On the high seas your ship attacked his. And the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners.” 

He leaned back against a boulder opposite of hers and placed his hands behind his head, relaxing. “I can’t afford to you. The moment it leaks that a pirate has gone soft, people get into dismay but then it is nothing but work, work, work at the time.”

“You mock my pain,” Sansa shouted. “Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”  She turned her face from him towards the horizon, the man in black got up and continued to speak. “I think remember this farm boy of yours, it would have been what, five years ago today?” He looked down at her face and noticed her holding back tears, “Does this bother you to hear?” She quietly said that nothing could upset her to him and kept her gaze steady. He walked forward, past her and crossed his arms as he looked out at the hills and the sky surrounding them.. “He died well, if that should please you. No bribe attempts nor blubbering, he simply said ‘Please, please I need to live.’” He turned and her faced her directly. “It was the please that caught my memory, I ask what was so important to him. ‘True love’ was what he said; then he spoke of a girl with surpassing beauty and faithfulness that I can assume that’s you. Bless me for destroying before he found out what you really are.” he said angrily.

Sansa got up from the rock to face him directly and replied hostilely “And what am I?”

“Faithfulness was what he went on about, enduring faithfulness. Now tell me, when you found out that he was gone, did you get engaged to a prince in the same hour or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead?” He asked, with anger in his voice and rage in his eyes. 

‘How dare he thought he’ thought Sansa, he knew nothing of what happened or of her broken heart. She was only engaged to a prince now because Petyr had told her to accept the marriage proposal even though she felt nothing for the prince; she accepted to appease his concerns for her wasting everything away. He said that she may not love him ever, but she will be taken care of and waste away looking at the sea, missing a man who will never come back to her. “You mocked me once, don’t ever do it again.  **I died that day!** ” She yelled at him. 

As the man in black turned to face a hill with Sansa’s fiancé and his party, she pushed him down the hill out of rage and said in a low, hateful voice, “And you can die to for all I care.”

As he tumbled down the slope, he yelled back “As!… You!… Wish!” In a moment of hysterics after realizing that man in black, was her love Jon, she threw herself down the moment and tumbled after him. 


End file.
